RX-93 ν Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type
The RX-93 ν Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type (Nu Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type) is a variant of the RX-93 ν Gundam and first appeared in Char's Counterattack Mobile Suit Variations. Technology & Combat Characteristics Unlike the RX-93 ν Gundam, the Double Fin Funnel Type has its custom beam saber's storage rack removed to carry fin funnels on both sides of the back, resulting in a maximum of 12 fin funnels. In addition, the heavy weapon system can also be mounted on this unit. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Rifle :A high-powered beam rifle with a output of 3.8 MW. At maximum output, the beam fired is comparable in power to that of a battleship-class main cannon from the same time period. It can also function as a beam machine gun by changing the burst selector. A single-shot grenade launcher is mounted above the rifle's barrel. ;*Beam Saber :A standard-issue beam saber stored on the left forearm, it can be drawn quickly to attack enemies in close range. ;*Fin Funnel :A remote weapon unique to the ν Gundam, model number: AEV/PFF93AR. When attacking, it bends into a U shape and a magnetic field is created between the two generator arms for generating and accelerating the mega particles. Despite their name, the fin funnels are in function "bits", since they have built-in generators rather than the E-caps used by funnels. While this made them more expensive to construct, it gives the fin funnels a longer operational time and allow them to fire more powerful beams compared to normal funnels. Each fin funnel has an output of 3.0 MW and can fire 7 shots in a single charge. The fin funnels also can generate a unique beam shield, known as a "fin funnel barrier", to protect against beam weaponry and solid projectiles. However, if an enemy funnel enters the barrier, it may cause physiological damage to the pilot due to psycho-wave interference. Although larger than normal funnels, the fin funnels have higher mobility as its triple block structure allows for AMBAC movements in addition to being propelled by its thruster. With the help of the Psycoframe technology, the pilot can control the fin funnels with their thoughts more effectively. ;*New Hyper Bazooka :A 280mm five round magazine hyper bazooka that has improved firing range and destructive power compared to the Hyper Bazooka used by other Earth Federation MS. The bazooka can be fired even when stored on the backpack, catching the opponent by surprise. It is capable of destroying an enemy unit in a single shot and is mostly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*Shield :A basic defensive equipment used to block physical and beam attacks. It features a built-in 7.8 MW beam cannon and four missiles. Attached to the left arm's beam saber compartment. Special Equipment & Features ;*Birdlime Launchers :Fires an adhesive substance from the hands that can be used to repair small cracks in colony wall or to restrain soldiers on foot. ;*Dummy Launchers :Stored in the hands the launchers can deploy mobile suit sized dummy balloons as a decoys. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The cockpit is composed of microscopic Psycommu receptors that allow a Newtype pilot to control the suit as if it is their own body as well as to have better command over remote weaponry. A psycommu receiver is located at the back of the pilot's headrest. History Gallery 134489.jpg|Gundam War Card Gundam Diorama Front 3rd RX-93- ν Gundam double fin.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Doublefunnel-masterarchive.jpg Gunpla RG Expansion Parts for ν Gundam Double Fin Funnel Custom Unit.jpg|1/144 RG "Expansion Parts for ν Gundam Double Fin Funnel Custom Unit" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art MG_%CE%BD_Gundam_Ver._Ka_Double_Fin_Funnel_Set.jpg|1/100 MG "Double Fin Funnel Custom Unit for RX-93 ν Gundam (Ver. Ka)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art External links *ν Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type on MAHQ ja:RX-93 νガンダム ダブルフィンファンネル装備型